Jawaban
by Vreezie
Summary: Lonceng kafe berdenting. Kageyama terpekur saat matanya menatap penuh pada si pembuka pintu.
**Haikyuu!** **© Furudate Haruichi** / Klise, BL, tipo, OOC, dan lain-lain.

.

Kageyama masih terfokus pada bukunya. Satu piring kentang goreng dan soda jumbo belum ia sentuh, ditariknya ke samping kiri agar Hinata Shoyo tak mencoba mengambilnya. Ia tak mau mengabil resiko kentangnya raib hanya karena perut Hinata yang terlampau besar.

"Sampai kapan kita di sini, Kageyama? Aku bosan." Hinata menempelkan pipinya pada meja kaca. Kageyama melirik sedikit. "Saat Yachi _-san_ bilang harus dibaca, bukan berarti dibaca terus."

"Jangan berisik."

"Padahal aku yakin kau juga tak mengerti, 'kan?" Hinata meraih tasnya di sudut meja."Di sini membosankan, aku mau pulang saja."

Hinata mengemasi barang miliknya, yang saat itu Kageyama sadari kalau ia akan berada di sana sendiri. Ia ikut menggeser kursi dan meninggalkan makanannya belum di sentuh, sedang gelas soda ia genggam sebelah tangan.

Jarak tiga langkah Hinata menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kageyama bingung saat melihat remaja itu berdiri, lantas berkata, "Loh, kau juga mau pulang? Tak mau lanjut membaca?"

Pengunjung kafe tidak ramai. Beberapa hanya anak sekolah yang ingin melepas dahaga. Di sela-sela interval jangka pendek yang Hinata ciptakan, Kageyama mengembalikan posisi kursi, kemudian menyusul dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar.

Kageyama tau batasannya sendiri. Mungkin Hinata memang benar. Mau ia baca sampai kertas-kertasnya menguning, ia tak akan paham kalau hanya membaca sendiri. Kehadiran Hinata sama sekali tak membantuh. Yang alih-alih malah membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Padahal ia yakin hampir mendapatkan sesuatu, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lain kali akan ia ajak Tsukishima. Walaupun emosinya jelas tersurut, setidaknya ada hasil yang didapat.

"Tidak. Sudah cukup."

Hinata mengawasinya lamat-lamat. "Bilang saja kau tak paham-paham."

"Diam," Kagayama menyalak.

Dan tawa Hinata pecah saat itu juga.

Kageyama sudah akan memulai protesnya katika denting bel pintu menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya membeku.

"Ah ... ternyata ada Tobio _-chan_."

Hinata mendadak kikuk, kemudian bergegas pamit sebelum Oikawa sampai ke tempatnya berdiri. Mereka berpapasan, untuk saling melempar senyum sengit. Dalam keadaan itu Kageyama tak bisa bergerak. Ia diam di tempat, sedang matanya mengikuti gerak Oikawa Toru yang semakin mendekat.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Tobio _-chan_." Kageyama sudah menduga Oikawa akan berkata seperti itu. "Tapi tidak di sini."

"Di sini saja cukup. Kuharap tak perlu waktu lama, Oikawa _-san_. Aku ada keperluan."

Tapi Kageyama selalu saja ingin menghindar. Ia selalu menunda hal yang seharusnya segera ia selesaikan. Padahal orang tuanya tak pernah mengajari yang namanya lari dari kenyataan. Tapi Kageyama tak sanggup jika itu menyangkut Oikawa Toru.

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar."

Sebenarnya Kageyama tak nyaman kalau harus berdiri di tengah ruangan. Pengunjung kafe memang sedikit, tapi tak lantas membuatnya luput dari perhatian. Seorang perempuan berkepang dua di meja dekat jendela terus memandangi mereka, terlihat penuh minat. Sedang pemuda lain yang menempati tempat duduk dekat _counter_ terlihat tak tertarik. Kageyama melirik sekitar untuk memastikan apakah dia jadi sumber pandangan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Di sini saja."

Kageyama menunggu Oikawa angkat bicara.

"Sebelum itu ..."

Kata-kata selanjutnya menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok Oikawa yang mengabur di matanya. Karena Kageyama telah menemukan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Oikawa.

"O-oikawa _-san_ ... apa yang kau lakukan," Kageyama berbisik, rendah sekali. Tangannya mendorong dada Oikawa, tapi tak lantas membuat keratannya merenggang.

"... Jangan lari lagi, Tobio _-chan_." Kageyama mendengar ucapan Oikawa tepat di samping telinga kanannya."Jangan kau gantungkan perasaanku."

"Lepaskan aku, Oikawa _-san_. Banyak yang lihat."

Kageyama selalu melembut jika itu menyangkut Oikawa. Ia menyesal tak menerima ajakan Oikawa untuk pergi keluar. Barangkali keadaan tak akan terasa sememalukan ini.

"Kau yang pilih di sini saja. Akan kulepaskan kalau kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Oikawa _-san_. Gadis di sudut—"

"Jawab dulu," Oikawa memotong cepat.

Kageyama terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah..."

.

"Aku terima."

End

 _Note : Sebelumnya, Oikawa udah nembak Kageyama, tapi belum dijawab (kalau-kalau ada yang bingung)._

 _A/N : Salam kenal, ini fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini. Udah ngebet buat dari lama, tapi apa daya tak ada ide. Jadi hanya sebatas fic pendek abal-abal ini yang jadi._

 _Terima kasih mau mampir ^^_

 **VEE**

 **13-03-16**


End file.
